Lawyers Get People Off
by jenndesq
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are lawyers in Philadelphia who meet one night after a Mika concert. This fic is complete, and I will post on the next two Thursday evenings around 6:00 PM EST. Find me on tumblr as jenndesq! *The last scene in Part 2 is inspired by BTVS Ep. 1.07
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1:**

**July.**

_11:00 PM. (Electric Factory)_

As the crowd moved slowly toward the exit doors, Blaine bounced on his heels and squeezed Santana's hand. "That was amazing! I can't believe that astronaut costume! And I can't believe he stripped down to those little white boxers. Seriously Santana, best 30th birthday present ever."

Santana couldn't help but grin broadly at Blaine's unfettered enthusiasm. "It was quite a show. I loved the dancers for Big Girl; I mean damn, that's not usually my... Blaine? Hellooo, earth to Blaine."

Blaine had slowed almost to a stop, craning his head to peer above the people in front of them. He started when Santana smacked his arm. "Oh, sorry! See those two guys up there, waiting for the light to change? I know that guy on the left. I mean, I don't know him, but I think he's a lawyer. I see him in Family Court all the time. He's so gorgeous, gah."

"You sure you don't mean the tall, muscular, ridiculously handsome guy on the right? Seriously, that guy could be a model. If I liked dick, I'd be all over that."

"Eh, he's so generic," Blaine shrugged.

"Do you want to say hi? I mean, in a second it's going to be awkward, if you don't."

Blaine made a decision, and grabbing Santana's hand, he pulled her toward them. When he reached the guys, he dropped Santana's hand and touched the arm of the one on the left, saying, "Hi there, excuse me, but don't I know you?"

The man turned, a bit startled, and then a look of recognition passed over his face and he smiled broadly at Blaine. "Oh, yes! I've seen you around Family Court, right?" Blaine nodded, and the man went on, "I'm Kurt Hummel, I clerk for Judge Parker."

"Ah, that makes sense. Blaine Anderson, I'm with Legal Services," he said, grinning like an idiot.

Kurt gestured to the man next to him.

"This is my husband, Jack," Kurt offered. Jack donned the weakest of smiles and nodded, looking bored.

Oh.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack," Blaine offered, making a valiant effort to hide his disappointment.

Jack nodded again with another fake smile, and then clasped Kurt's hand, gesturing with his head in the direction they had been heading. Blaine wondered if Jack was mute, or just supremely rude.

"We've got to run, but we should have lunch sometime," Kurt said, starting to walk across the street, being practically dragged along by Jack, "I'll call your office!"

Blaine waved and turned to Santana, who shrugged and said, "Maybe you can salvage this with a threesome?"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Santana. Not everything is about sex. He seems... cool."

"Uh huh."

**August.**

From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Blaine Anderson  
**Subject: Lunch**

Let's have some.

KH

From: Blaine Anderson  
To: Kurt Hummel  
**Subject: Re: Lunch**

oh gosh, i'd love to, kurt, but i'm really busy this week. maybe next week?

blaine

From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Blaine Anderson  
**Subject: Re: Lunch **

Ok, I'm holding you to that.

From: Blaine Anderson  
To: Kurt Hummel  
**Subject: Re: Lunch**

you do that. ;)

by the way, how about that homophobic client of mine this morning? i did not see that coming; you'd think he would've noticed he hired a gay attorney; i mean, i'm not exactly inconspicuous. and i love judge parker. "my dad says mean stuff about my mom and calls her mean names." "what names does he call her?" "i don't want to say; it's a bad word." "can you tell me the first letter?" "g." "g? i think you're going to have to give me a little more than that, kiddo..." she was sooo patient.

p.s. it's pretty sad that there are still kids who think "gay" is a bad word.

From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Blaine Anderson  
**Subject: Re: Lunch**

I know! I was so impressed with how you handled it. Very suave.

From: Blaine Anderson  
To: Kurt Hummel  
**Subject: Re: Lunch**

oh stop, you'll make me blush.

From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Blaine Anderson  
**Subject: Re: Lunch**

;)

**September.**

**Friday.**

_1:00 PM. (Green Eggs Café)_

Blaine swirled his fingers along the outside of his water glass, making patterns in the condensation, and took another in a series of deep breaths. "Just be cool," he thought to himself, straightening the already straight silverware on his napkin, "it's just lunch." He was fidgeting with his bow tie when he glanced up again, and then there was Kurt, walking briskly through the cafe doors. Blaine waved and smiled, resisting the urge to stand up and pull out Kurt's chair. "This is not a date," he silently chastised himself, "Stop being ridiculous."

"Sorry I'm late, Judge Parker wanted me to go over the afternoon list with her again," Kurt said as he slid into his chair and tugged at the light scarf around his neck. It was unseasonably warm for September in Philadelphia. "In other words, she wanted to make sure she can move through the cases quickly enough to be able leave by about 3:00 today." Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged good-naturedly, "Must be nice, right? Meanwhile, I'll be there until 5:00, prepping Monday's cases."

"Well, when you're a judge, you'll have a brilliant law clerk who outlines all of your cases, and you'll be the one leaving early for the weekend."

Kurt's eyes crinkled as he laughed. "Me? No thank you. I could not wear the same old robe every day. Besides, I don't have the patience for that level of frustration. You, on the other hand... dealing with all the craziness of free legal services, day in and day out? I think you're more judge material."

"Me? Nah. I'm more into mediation and negotiation. You know, helping parents to set aside their anger and spite, and focus on making the best decisions for their kids, hopefully in a way that makes everyone comfortable. That's the most satisfying part of the job for me. Judges don't have the time to try to soothe or please anyone, let alone everyone. And I don't really have an authoritarian bone in my body."

Kurt smirked at Blaine, unconvinced, and said, "I don't know, Blaine, you always seem pretty damn in control in my courtroom."

"Well, I'm nothing if not a performer," Blaine admitted with a grin, and then realized something. "Wait, you've watched me? I mean, I know you're in and out of the courtroom sometimes, but..."

"Of course I have," Kurt said, with a dismissive wave of hand. "Everybody knows Blaine Anderson gives great oral argument," he added with a wink.

Blaine giggled – giggled! And then went for his water, feeling pleased and a little bit bashful. He took a long sip, and when he looked back up he saw Kurt's face had broken into an easy smile. "Well, in any case, I could never run for judge. The internet makes things way too easy to find."

"Oh, really! How scandalous." Kurt leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, "Tell me everything."

"I have to maintain some kind of mystery, Kurt, or you'll grow bored with me and move on to someone younger," Blaine said, quoting Camp, batting his eyelashes and donning an innocent expression.

"You know I'm going to Google you the moment you're out of my sight, right?"

Blaine groaned.

"So, a performer, ay?" Kurt said, letting him off the hook for the moment. "Tell me more about that. I bet you were that guy who got the lead in all the high school shows, right?"

"Well..."

_3:00 PM._

Blaine scowled at his phone, which was open to a blank text message. In the hour since he and Kurt had parted, he had composed and deleted half a dozen texts, but had thus far managed to restrain himself from sending one. He was utterly captivated by Kurt, with whom it turned out he had much in common, including their high school theater/glee club backgrounds, and queer activism in college leading to an interest in advocacy, and, as such, law school. But Kurt, though flirtatious as ever, was still wearing his wedding band, and married is married. Right? Right. Blaine told himself that he wouldn't initiate any texting conversations, and resolved that he definitely would not flirt with him anymore, unless Kurt gave him some indication he wasn't as romantically attached and unavailable as he appeared.

Lost in these thoughts, Blaine startled when his phone buzzed in his hand.

K: My judge just left to go to Ross. Inexcusable shopping choice. And why I still need to be here is a mystery.

B: and an injustice, kurt. shall i grab my superhero cape?

K: And come rescue me? ;)

B: of course.

Well, ok, maybe a little flirting was harmless.

5:00 PM.

K: I've finally been sprung from this joint - hallelujah. When are you next in court?

B: i was just thinking of calling it quits for the week as well. let's see, monday morning i have a child support conference.  
B: what are you up to this weekend? my friends are going to gay bingo tomorrow night (question: what is better than drag queens on roller-skates? answer: nothing.) and then out afterwards to tavern on camac.

K: This weekend? This weekend is my 15 yr high school reunion.  
K: Catholic school. I keep "forgetting" about it. My best friend from high school, Rachel, is coming in from New York and making me go because she's afraid to go alone. God help me.  
K: No pun intended.  
K: And no, I'm not Catholic (and Rachel is Jewish – long story), but when I was chased out of public school by a homophobic jerk, it was less expensive than other private schools in NJ.

B: oh wow, that sucks. um. well, i went with a friend to her 10th hs reunion last year as her date - her husband stayed home with the kids. it was fun!  
B: but it also wasn't my school... or a catholic school. (i'm guessing your reunion won't have an open bar?)

K: Yeah no. We are leaving our spouses home as well. I think I'm blocking it out of my mind until tomorrow night. I need to figure out what the hell I'm going to wear...

B: maybe you should wear a catholic schoolgirl uniform. you like plaid. (yes, i noticed your spec case.)

K: Blaine!

B: i'm teasing! (kind of. i really think you could rock a kilt.) but anyway, i'm sure you can wear anything - people will be in jeans.

K: No plaid skirts! Maybe on Halloween. I'm going to wear some tight ass jeans, for sure.

B: ok, now you're the one teasing!

K: ;)  
K: Ok ok I'm going home now - behave yourself this weekend!

B: you too! have fun at the reunion.

K: I'll try. Hopefully being back there won't give me any surges of teenaged angst.

B: just remember, you're a big bad lawyer now ;)

K: Ok coach, I'll keep that in mind.

**Saturday.**

_8:00 PM. (Gay BINGO)_

K: Shoot me.

B: that good, huh?

K: Everyone here is awful, and some girl is trying to pick me up. She's telling me how she thinks the All-State commercials "with the black guy" are insightful as far as the current economy. I'm in a circle of hell.  
K: What a waste of a good outfit.

B: wow that sounds dreadful. what did you end up wearing?

K: Plaid skirt, white oxford knotted at midriff and thigh highs.  
K: I'm kidding - Tight jeans, tight black shirt. Boots.

B: kurt!  
B: the only way that could have been better is if you had whispered it to me instead of texting it. ;)

K: Troublemaker!

B: me?!  
B: you're the one describing your sinful outfit choices.

K: True ;)

"Earth to Blaine," Santana said, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Up on the table!"

"W-what?" Blaine sputtered, looking around and seeing all eyes were on him.

A drag queen with a huge pink wig and matching pink leg warmers rolled up to Blaine on her skates. "We called O-69, and youuuu forgot to stand up and fake an orgasm! Up on the table, honey, and give us all a one-man show!"

"Oh, fuck."

_11:30 PM. (Tavern On Camac)_

B: did you survive?

K: Barely. And I mean barely.

B: come shake it off?

K: I'm at my Dad's in New Jersey.

B: well, that's not very far away! come sing with meee! :)

K: Ha! How's Tavern?

B: hot, sweaty, crowwded, booooozy... good piano player tonight! he's doing a disney medley right now. kuuurt, i wanna beeeeee a part of your woooooorld.

K: Oh boy, you're a mess! The Little Mermaid? Really? And how do you know I still sing?

B: because your voice is just soooo lovely kurt, and it would just be soooo wrong if you've given up singing. please tell me you sing, kurt. kuuurt. please.

K: Well, since you said "please."

B: i need to hear you sing.

K: We'll see. ;)

B: Kuuuuurttt come singgg!

**Sunday.**

_9:00 AM._

Blaine stirred and squeezed his eyes tightly before squinting them open a few millimeters to investigate how much it was going to hurt to open them fully.

It wasn't too bad, but he was definitely hung over. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed for the bottle of water, congratulating himself for being smart enough to place it there before he passed out last night. After a couple of swallows he replaced the cap, rested the bottle along the back of his neck, and reached for his phone.

Re-reading the texts from last night, he felt a twinge of embarrassment that he had all but begged Kurt to come out. He shook his head at himself before realizing shaking his head was a bad idea. Queasy, he pulled the top sheet up over his head and went back to sleep.

_3:00 PM._

K: Wanna visit me in chambers tomorrow morning after your child support hearing?  
K: Sadly there will be no fetishy costume get-ups there, only boring work clothes.  
K: Unless you count the Judge's robe, but she'll probably be wearing it.

B: yes of course i want to visit, there is nothing boring about your work clothes, and the robe totally counts. :) my hearing is at 9:00, so i'll text after.

K: Excellent. How are you? Did you have fun last night?

B: the roller-skating drag queens were pretty spectacular, and i ran into a bunch of my undergrad friends out at tavern. and, i'm mostly recovered from a wicked hangover. did you have anything resembling fun?

K: Aw, poor puppy. :( I would say my night was a little more repressive than fun, but I was on friendship duty, so it's ok. I don't know what would have helped except perhaps copious amounts of liquor and a total change of population - more hot guidos, fewer bloated vanilla suburbanites.

B: ha! well, a state of altered consciousness generally makes uncomfortable situations more bearable. social lubricant, as they say.

K: Yeah, there was nothing lubed about last night. Everything about it was painful, and not in a good way ;)  
K: It's ok though. I'm about to go recover with a nap and a shower.

B: naps & showers are nice, but i always prefer a bath after a painful situation.

K: I was just about to clarify that I was probably going to take a bath instead, but I didn't want to over-text.

B: over-texting is acceptable if it's about you being hot, wet, and naked.

K: What a filthy mouth! I see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you.

B: i think i'm going to like being kept an eye on.  
B: and besides, you're clearly in possession of quite the dirty mind yourself.

K: Me? Nah, I am as pure as the driven snow, I assure you.

B: your fingers are crossed behind your back.

K: And toes.

B: of course.

**Monday.**

_8:48 AM._

Sweating beneath his too-heavy coat, Blaine balanced his dripping umbrella and briefcase in one hand while keying in the code to the attorney lounge with the other. All the while his phone was ringing incessantly in his pocket.

Before he could finish pressing in the last number, the door opened inward, and a short female attorney in an unfortunately shoulder-padded orange skirt suit and enormous frizzy red hair greeted Blaine with a "Happy Monday!" as she stepped aside to let him in and skipped out, the heavy door thudding shut behind her.

Seeing he was alone, Blaine dropped his briefcase on the couch, shrugged out of his heavy coat, and hung it, along with his umbrella, on the coat rack to dry. Surveying the damage to his hair in the closet mirror, he dug for his phone that had begun to ring again, answering, "What can I do for you, Santana?"

_9:17 AM._

B: i look like a drowned rat!

K: Me too - this weather is insane. It's September Blaine, and I'm sweating. I hate sweating.  
K: What room are you in?

B: well, i was over in the support unit, but neither the opposing party nor the opposing counsel are here yet, and one of my colleagues is stuck bc of a tree on the train tracks, so i'm going to babysit her client in cr c.

K: Well that's nice of you.  
K: BTW I have the most trashy of litigants fighting in my hallway.

B: rainy days & mondays...

_9:31 AM._

K: Just stuck my head into C didn't see you.

B: maybe you didn't recognize me bc of the drowned rat look i'm sporting in lieu of my usual dapper appearance.  
B: or it could be bc i was back in support. :) i got an agreement, so i'm finished and going to the attorney lounge... or to you... are you in chambers?

K: Come see me in my courtroom. Judge P isn't here yet. Shocker.

Blaine walked straight through the waiting area for Courtroom B, smiling and nodding politely at attorneys scattered around the room amongst the litigants, but heading purposefully for the courtroom door. The room was full of scowls and dripping umbrellas, and he did not want to be pulled into a conversation with another attorney right now. He slipped through the door and pulled it shut behind him.

"Hey there, mister," Kurt called out from behind a pile of files next to the Judge's chair.

Blaine couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. "Hey yourself. How are you on this beautiful morning?" he said, jokingly. He strode up the center aisle and hopped up onto the table on the plaintiffs' side, leaning back in a stretch, his feet dangling below.

Kurt chuckled and replied, "Glad I keep an extra pair of shoes under my desk, or I'd have been sloshing around with wet feet all day." Seemingly finished with organizing the morning's files, Kurt stepped down off the bench, but stayed behind the waist-high barrier between them.

"How far is your walk?" Blaine asked.

"Only ten minutes or so, but it's far enough in this weather."

"How is it you walked ten minutes in this downpour and still look flawless?"

"Oh, stop," Kurt scolded, but Blaine could tell he was pleased.

Blaine couldn't help himself... "Stop? You sure that's what you want?"

Blaine drew in a deep breath as Kurt's surprised eyes locked his.

"Blaine Anderson, what am I going to do with you?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine ducked his chin down and cocked his head to the side, looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes, and unconsciously licked his lips. "What do you want to do with me?"

_9:53 AM._

B: fuck this, i'm taking off my vest. how is it this hot?

K: I'm finally cooling off.  
K: You have such nice teeth!  
K: Apropos of nothing.

B: why thank you... i was actually thinking about your very attractive lips when we were so rudely interrupted by the arrival of your judge.  
B: and non-sequiturs are ok. :)

K: Don't tease me so early in the morning!

B: no? i think you like being teased in the morning.

K: And I hate my lips; they're so thin. Yours, on the other hand, are thick and delicious-looking.

B: you are so very wrong. your smile does all sorts of things to me.

K: Does it?

B: come on, you know you're gorgeous.  
B: by the way, between the two of us, i think we are wearing every shade of grey available in men's clothing today.

K: Yes, and that bow tie you're wearing would look great with my outfit; I'll have to borrow it.

B: if you're lucky.  
B: i have to go be a lawyer now. talk later. ;)

_1:10 PM._

B: i just walked three blocks to my car - only three! and i am drenched to the skin. i swear the rain is coming in sideways.

K: You are very distracting today.

B: why is that?  
B: my teeth? my lips? i can't help it that you make me smile.

K: I need to get over my schoolboy crush here. I'm married! I have to behave.  
K: You are quite charming, though.

B: are you worried you might misbehave?  
B: we haven't even touched each other, kurt - not even a handshake, did you know?

K: Yes, I'm aware. I need to watch myself.  
K: Sigh.  
K: Why do you make me feel like this?

B: i feel it, too.  
B: confession: it started well before we first spoke to each other, when i saw you from across the room at a continuing legal education course last spring.

K: Really? What course?

B: the pbi one on lgbt family law. i saw you walking across the room and i was floored.

K: Fuck - that's flattering!  
K: It took you long enough to have lunch with me!

B: yes.  
B: well.  
B: i wanted to, but you know, i'd get butterflies in my stomach whenever i saw you, so...

K: Oh.

B: so i waited for you to insist.

K: And insist I did. Sigh.

B: listen kurt, you don't have to worry about me. i am an extremely well-behaved boy, and i do what i'm told. i will respect your boundaries and keep my hands to myself.  
B: and besides, i don't just want to get in your pants.  
B: our chemistry is off-the-charts, and flirting with you is so much fun, but i genuinely like you, too. so we'll hang out and control ourselves. deal?

K: I hate having to control myself.

B: well, what is the alternative?  
B: would you rather someone else control you? ;)  
B: actually, i bet you'd rather control someone else. ;)

K: Don't start that! And stop being insightful.  
K: There are no alternatives; I just have to wait out my crush.  
K: This is just one of those times I wish I had a day-long pass.  
K: P.S. - Why I'm being so forward with you is beyond me...

B: honesty is always a good place to start a friendship.  
B: but i think you better keep your hands to yourself.  
B: because, kurt – even if just your fingertips were to touch mine? all bets are off. i won't be able to stop.

K: No, no, no! A no-touching rule will not work! I already feel like it's weird that we don't hug. Friends hug.

B: ok, ok. you're probably right, we're going to have to touch eventually. i'm actually rather affectionate by nature. hmm ok, we can negotiate that one.  
B: by the by, what's a day-long pass?

K: Day-long pass to do whatever I want and not have it count in the real world of consequences.

B: oh. well.  
B: for once i am glad to be sitting stock still in traffic. i am in no fit state to walk into my office, let alone face my secretary. she always knows when something's up.  
B: i didn't mean it like that!  
B: oh god.  
B: i feel a bit like an awkward teenager right now.  
B: all i did was think about touching you, and what we could do with that day-long pass, and...

K: I'm right there with you. I'm... worked up, and I've got nowhere to go. I'm stuck behind my desk! Thanks a lot, Blaine.  
K: And don't text and drive!

B: you're welcome. ;) and driving implies movement – i'm sitting still.

K: If the car is on, and you're not in park, you're driving. Put down the phone right now.

B: ok ok, yes sir, mr. bossy pants

_1:35 PM._

B: i'm parked now.  
B: about that day-long pass? it sounds lovely in theory, but the problem would be worse once we'd know what we're missing, i venture to imagine.

K: Yeah, I know, I know – I was thinking about it all weekend.

B: oh reeeally. what were you thinking, exactly?

K: I was thinking of all sorts of wicked things. Things that I need to stop thinking about while I am at work, Blaine.

B: i'm intrigued, and i will get it out of you eventually. but i guess i'll drop it for now, on account of your being in your office.  
B: by the way, my car windows keep fogging up. am i really breathing that heavily?

K: You're killing me over here, Blaine.

_1:50 PM._

K: Are you in your office yet?

B: nope, i'm sitting in my car in the parking garage writing notes in a file, and trying to cool down enough to walk inside.

K: What music have you been listening to?

B: my katy perry playlist

K: seriously?

B: don't get me started; trust me, you'll regret it.  
B: by the way, i keep picturing all of our shades of grey clothing strewn all over my floor.

K: Jesus Christ, Blaine.

_7:00 PM._

B: i'm walking out of my office. do you want to talk on the phone?

K: No way, I just got myself a little under control. ;)

B: oh yeah? how did you do that?

K: Dark chocolate and very cold water. How about you?

B: i am heading to the gym where i will be working out my frustration on a punching bag for what i imagine will be a very, very long time  
B: and then i will be going home to jerk off for what i imagine will be a very, very short time

K: Fuck, how did this happen? You were barely on my radar before three days ago.

B: that's a lie.

K: I know. Shh.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is also published on tumblr, with links to the locations, songs, etc. You can find it all parts at jenndesq dot tumblr dot com slash tagged slash lgpo (or with the tag jenndesq writes).**

**PART 2:**

**October. **

_12:15 PM. (El Vez)_

"I've never seen someone eat a burrito so neatly," Santana quipped.

Blaine gestured towards Santana's food and feigned disgust, "What do you want me to do, pick it up and gnaw on it like an animal? Seriously Santana, there's a reason they provide a fork and knife."

Santana growled and made a show of ripping into her burrito with her teeth. "Ok, enough with the pleasantries. What's going on with you two? I read your texts while you were in the bathroom."

"Santana!"

"Uh-uh, no deflecting. Spill."

Blaine sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, and then let them fall heavily down on the table. "We have spent every spare minute with each other for the last month."

"I knew it," she said, with a satisfied smirk.

"We have this incredible connection. I haven't felt like this about anybody since Nolan," Blaine admitted.

"Wait, what? Blaine, no. Just no. This is not good. I mean, if he's ready to divorce his husband, go nuts, but – "

"No, no, no, I don't want to be the impetus for that. I didn't mean it that way. God, he's never even talked about his husband; not really. I just meant that he gets me, and I get him. We think the same way. We've been hanging out for a month, and we're already finishing each others' sentences. It's like – it's like we just fit together."

Santana gave an exaggerated eyebrow raise, "Uh huh. I know how you want to fit together."

Blaine groaned, "Santana, how many times do I have to tell you that not everything is about sex? God, which one of us is the gay man and which one is the lesbian? Anyway, Kurt and I are just going to have to ride it out – stop snickering – we're just going to have to ride it out until the lusty part dies down, because seriously, we can be amazing friends, I just know it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Blaine," Santana said with complete sincerely, "I'm not buying the 'we can just be friends' line. I've seen your lovesick face before, and that's what this is."

Blaine brushed her off, "It's just friendship with a little harmless flirtation. And anyway, I am perfectly capable of being friends with someone I have feelings for."

"Ah, there it is."

**Tuesday.**

"You're a life saver, really," Kurt breathed out, taking the offered Starbucks cup from Blaine, and pulling out his wallet.

"Don't even bother, dummy, it's on me," Blaine said. "So, um, does anyone else use this stairwell? I didn't even know it was here."

"Not really, no. Sometimes Max, the security guard from Courtroom F, leaves this way at the end of the day."

"It's kind of gloomy," Blaine noted, gesturing to the gray concrete walls.

"It's not the most glamorous of spots, but it's quiet and close to chambers."

"And private," Blaine added.

"And private," Kurt agreed.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?

"Tell me about Jack."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and then small and distant, as he looked away, staring at a spot on the wall somewhere behind Blaine. "Ok," he said in a monotone voice, "Let's see. He works for a publishing company in New York City, where we met when I was in law school, and lived until I got my clerkship. He commutes, so that means he's gone from seven to seven Monday through Wednesday, and he stays in a hotel room on Thursday nights so he can go in early and leave early on Fridays."

"Oh man, that sucks."

"He doesn't mind it, really. His work pays for it, and he likes the time alone on the train."

"I meant for you. Don't you get lonely?"

"Oh. Me? I'm fine. It's really... it's fine."

Blaine raised one eyebrow and cocked his head and Kurt huffed out a breath, leaning back on the wall.

"Ok, yes, it's lonely sometimes. It used to be better. Like, it was nice having a little time to miss each other, because then we appreciated the time we had together more, you know?"

"How so?"

"Well, Friday nights were special. We'd always set aside the whole evening for each other, to go out to the theater, concerts, the movies, nice dinners... or sometimes we wouldn't even make it out, because we couldn't keep our hands off of each other."

"That sounds really nice."

Kurt hummed. "It was."

"And now?"

"And now, the honeymoon is over?" Kurt shrugged. "We've been together for seven years, so obviously we've both grown and changed a lot. I'm certainly not the same person I was at 25. We don't really have the same taste anymore. So these days, for the most part, we tend to drift off and do our own thing rather than tagging along for things we don't enjoy. And god, I can't even remember the last time we even touched..."

Blaine's surprise must've shown on his face, because Kurt's cheeks flushed and he quickly swallowed the last of his coffee and moved swiftly toward the door. "I have to get back. Thanks for the coffee, Blaine, really."

As Kurt swept past him, Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, and heard Kurt's rushed intake of breath as he turned back to face him.

"I don't know how he can resist touching you, Kurt. If I had permission, I'd never stop."

Kurt smiled a bit sadly and whispered, "I know the feeling," squeezing his hand and then dropping it and walking away.

**Thursday.**

_10:20 PM._

B: the weekend has started eeeearly wooooooo

K: Feeling good?

B: feeling so good, kurt

K: How much have you had to drink?

B: i have had no drinkses! not even tea. other herbal refreshments though.

K: I see. Where are you?

B: laying naked on top of my sheets, stroking myself

K: Oh, so now you're going to torture me – all stoned?

B: can't help it. i want you so bad.

K: I know. I am totally miserable over you.

B: just come lay here next to me and hold my hand. i want to feel your hand on my hand.

K: You have no idea how much I want that, and so much more than that.

B: like?

K: Like gripping both of your wrists over your head interlocked with one hand, biting your neck while I spread your legs apart with my knees and hold you down with my body.

B: call me?

Blaine answered before the first ring finished sounding, panting into the phone. "Please, please, tell me."

"Fuck, Blaine, you sound so good all desperate like this. Do you have me on speaker phone?"

"Yes, yes. Tell me everything," Blaine begged.

"I'd slid a hand down between us and stroke your cock until it's swollen and oozing pre-come, and then reach lower to slide slick fingers into you deep, deep, deep... slowly but surely fucking you with them. Do you want that?"

"Please. Please. Yes. Don't stop.

"Thrusting into you over and over, with my tongue down your throat, and your hands pinned, until I'm ready to slide down and suck on every inch of you, until you're coming in my mouth."

"Oh yes. I want that. I want to come for you."

Blaine listened as Kurt's breathing turned into a heavy pant, in and out, in and out, hitching here and there, and he matched his strokes to the rhythm. "Oh you would come for me alright. But not until I gave you permission."

Blaine groaned and bit his lip hard to hold back from coming. "Fuck, I could come for you, right now. I need to come."

Kurt's voice was heavy and strong, "Not yet. God, I want to fuck you. All night into day, in ways you never thought possible."

"Oh god, please yes. I want you so bad!" Blaine cried out.

"I want you to take your hand off of your cock and fuck yourself on your fingers right now, like the wicked boy I know you are. Do it. Do it right now."

"Oh god, ok," Blaine gasped as he grabbed the bottle and squeezed lube onto two fingers, coating them thickly and reaching between his legs to rub over his hole, not wasting any time before pressing both inside, groaning unashamedly at the stretch.

"I would make you fuck yourself with your fingers while I watched. Then I would flip you over and push right into you, giving you only seconds to adjust to my thick cock before I push all the way into you. So fucking deep. Rock you back and forth on my cock, holding your head down with my hands in your hair. I'd build up slow until I was ready to slam in and out of you so hard, the bed would dent the wall. Pounding into you, whether you like it or not, for as long as I want to. Making you take it. One hand at your throat and other pressing you down so you can't reach your cock to get any relief."

"Uh-uh-uh, oh g-god, K-Kurt, please let me come," Blaine begged.

"I want to take you, completely. Watch you squirm and hear those guttural fucking noises coming out of you, like an animal."

"I-I-"

"Beg for it."

"PLEASE, Kurt; please, please, let me come!"

"Come."

Blaine screamed out as hot come splashed across his chest.

"Good boy. That's right," Kurt soothed as he came down, but then, "Don't take your fingers out of your ass, just slow them down. Keep them moving in and out, slowly."

Blaine whined in protest, but obliged, moving his fingers painstakingly slowly, in and out of his sensitive body. Tears prickled in his eyes from oversensitivity but he didn't stop the movement.

"I would keep fucking you after you came, nice and slow. That's right. Shh, you're ok. You can take it. Then I'd fuck you a little faster. Faster, Blaine. Thrust your fingers in and out of your stretched little hole."

With a hitching sob, Blaine obeyed, and tears sprung loose from his eyes.

"It hurts so good, doesn't it. You love this. I would keep pounding into you, until you were writhing on the bed, with tears of pleasure running down your face."

"God, I can't – I need – please, Kurt," Blaine cried out.

"I would run my fingers through the come on your stomach, then shove them, wet with you, into your mouth. I'd make you beg and plead for me to come in you, but I wouldn't give it to you until I was ready. Until you were begging and pleading and whining and whimpering."

"I'm so hard again, god, Kurt, you're going to make me come again, aren't you. Please, let me come again. I need to touch my cock, please, please!"

"Go ahead and touch yourself, Blaine. That's right. When I'm through with you, you won't be able to sit the next day. I'd push you down flat on your stomach, pin your arms with mine, my knees on the inside of your thighs, making you completely immobile, groaning and flushed and pained and loving every second, screaming my name."

"Fucking take me, Kurt. Make me take it."

"You want me to come in you, don't you. Make you mine."

"Fuuuuuuuuck," Blaine moaned as he came a second time, nearly passing out, listening to Kurt let loose a stream of curses as he came on the other end of the line.

There was nothing but breathing for long minutes, and then, "Go to sleep now, Blaine."

"Ok. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight."

**Monday.**

_11:45 AM._

Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt since Thursday, and he couldn't wait anymore.

B: my afternoon hearing was cancelled. you around?

K: Not today. I'm home sick. Did I mention I never get sick?

B: oh no!

K: I feel like I got hit with a load of bricks. I knew it was a mistake babysitting for Rachel's kid this weekend. Oh, the perils of being a godfather.

B: do you need anything? my afternoon is free now, so i could skip out of work and come over.

K: Oh, no way! I don't want you to see me like this. I'm wearing black yoga pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. The only thing worse would be all white.

B: you're sick. besides, i'm sure you look adorable.

K: I look like a mime. And I don't want you to get sick.

B: don't worry about it. i never get sick.

K: That's my line.  
K: I really want to say yes, but honestly, I don't want to talk about Thursday night. I feel awful enough right now.

Ouch. That stung, but Blaine quickly shook it off.

B: no processing, no problem. matzo ball soup?

K: Oh dear god please yes.

_1:00 PM._

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths and then knocked on Kurt's door. (Technically, it was Kurt and Jack's door, but he wasn't going to dwell on that just now.) When Kurt opened the door, he apologized, "I'm sorry it took me so long. Schlesinger's was a madhouse."

"You are my hero," Kurt said, making grabby hands for the deli bag."

"Uh uh, just point me to the kitchen and lay back down in your little nest over there, sicky. You look like you're going to fall over," Blaine said, gesturing towards the couch, where what looked to be a king-sized white down comforter lay amidst a cloud of fluffy white bed pillows. Decorative couch pillows were strewn on the floor. Kurt pouted, but showed Blaine the kitchen, and after Blaine gave Kurt a stern, "Go," and a hard look, he relented and padded back to the couch.

Blaine dug around until he found what he wanted, and returned to the living room with a tray laden with a piping hot bowl of matzo ball soup and a cup of herbal tea. Kurt pulled into a pretty pathetic attempt at sitting up that ended up more of a slouch, but it was good enough. "Fluids. Get to it," Blaine said, laying the tray in Kurt's lap. "What are we watching?"

"A marathon of 'Be Good Johnny Weir' on Logo. You can change the channel if you want," Kurt said, offering Blaine the remote.

"Nope, this is perfect," Blaine said with an honest smile, and settled in next to Kurt.

Kurt moaned around his first spoonful of soup, and it sent a tingle all the way up Blaine's spine. "Good?"

"The best." Kurt turned to Blaine, "Thank you so much. No one's ever brought me soup before."

"Well, that is absolutely absurd," Blaine frowned, startling himself with the bitterness in his voice, and wondering why he suddenly felt protective of Kurt.

When Kurt finished his soup, Blaine carried the tray back to the kitchen against Kurt's protests, and washed both the soup bowl and the other dishes that were in the sink.

When he returned, Kurt was practically hidden inside a blanket cocoon, and said in a small voice, "You don't have to stay."

"But you want me to, right? It's awful being alone when you're sick."

There was a tiny pause, and then Kurt nodded pathetically and lifted the comforter up on one side, inviting Blaine to join him.

Half an hour later, Kurt was fully slumped into Blaine's side, his breathing evened out to a sleepy pace. Blaine turned, sliding one leg behind Kurt, and then he wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle, pulling him gently back against his chest as he leaned back on the pillows on the side of the couch. "Is this okay?" he whispered, and Kurt softly murmured, "It's perfect," turning his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through Kurt's mussed hair, gently massaging Kurt's scalp as he drifted off to sleep.

**Tuesday.**

_5:12 PM._

B: how are you feeling?

K: Physically? I'm feeling much better.

B: we need to talk.

K: I know.

B: i'm coming to pick you up and take you for a drive, ok?

K: Ok.

_5:40 PM._

Blaine pulled into one of the little parking lots by the river on Kelly Drive. It was bitterly cold, but he knew that wasn't the reason Kurt was curled in on himself, hugging his legs to his chest.

For a while, neither of them said anything, while an obscure song soared out of the car speakers: "In the space between what's wrong and right; You will find me waiting for you; All your fortresses go down in the night; To the dawn I'll see you through; Cause I know, that you know; You're all over me now; And it's clear, it will show; Your curtains will close; But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm; I will shelter you through the storm; I will shelter you all through the storm."

He steeled himself and turned, reaching out with both hands and tugging gently at Kurt's. Kurt let his legs fall to the floor and turned around to face him. Blaine ran his thumb back and forth across Kurt's knuckles and looked into his eyes, getting lost for a long moment in the blue. He looked down at their hands and cleared his throat.

"Kurt. So, yesterday. When I held you in my arms. While you fell in and out of sleep. All afternoon into evening. Running my fingers through your hair. Breathing in the scent of your skin. It was..."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a long, steadying breath. "It was the best day I've had in years. I felt so – so close. To you." Blaine looked up and searched Kurt's eyes. "Please. Kurt, tell me you were there, too."

"I-" Kurt choked, and pulled his hands from Blaine's. He curled up on himself again, wrapping his arms around himself, and tears streamed down his face. "I can't do this. Take me home, Blaine."

"Ok. Ok."

**Friday.**

_10:00 PM._

Santana had convinced Blaine that a night out bar-hopping in the Gayborhood would do him good. They had started at Woody's for happy hour after work, then moved on to Knock for a decadent dinner, and for the last half hour they'd been at the piano bar at Tavern on Camac, swinging back a couple of shots to reinvigorate their earlier buzz.

The piano player started in on Tiny Dancer, a real crowd-pleaser, and Blaine was humming along, enjoying his silly light-headedness from too much alcohol. Santana was flirting with a cute girl standing next to her at the back bar, and Blaine was thinking about what song he might like to sing.

The crowd in the piano bar was thinning out as people went up to dance at the Ascend Nightclub on the second floor, and that's when Blaine noticed Kurt and Jack were there, less than ten feet away from him, arguing by the staircase. He could just make out Jack's raised, cutting voice shouting over the music, "I love you, Kurt, but I don't feel like sitting around down here with a bunch of queens, waiting for you to belt out another show tune! I've heard you sing a thousand times. Do what you want, but I'm going upstairs to dance." Without waiting for a response, Jack was moving up the stairs, and Kurt was throwing his hands up in the air and twirling around, and that's when his eyes landed on Blaine. They locked eyes for a moment before Kurt looked away. Kurt didn't look particularly surprised to see him, just a little embarrassed, maybe.

Kurt strode purposefully to the piano, writing a song down on one of the slips of paper and laying it next to the piano player, who was on the final chords of Tiny Dancer. The pianist glanced at the note, clicked a few buttons on his iPad that sat in place of sheet music on the piano, and with a smile and a nod, handed Kurt a mic.

As the introductory chords were played, Kurt spoke to his audience, "I once tried to convince my high school glee club to sing a Joan Armatrading medley, to no avail. But even though I'm a far cry from a black, British lesbian, I hope you all won't mind indulging me for a couple of minutes." Kurt grinned at the smattering of giggles, but then his expression turned serious as he closed his eyes for a long moment, and then opened them and locked eyes with Blaine as he began to sing.

"I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you I gave my affection right from the start. I have a lover, who loves me. How could I break such a heart? Yet still you get my attention... Why do you come here when you know I've got troubles enough? Why do you call me when you know I can't answer the phone? Make me lie, and I don't want to. And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool. You make me stay when I should not. Are you so strong, or is all the weakness in me? Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by? When I mean to see you, and I mean to hold you tightly."

Blaine had guessed right; Kurt's voice was incredibly beautiful, and he was spellbound.

"Feeling guilty. Worried. Waking from tormented sleep. This old love has me bound, but the new love cuts deep. If I choose now, I'll lose out. One of you has to fall. And I need you, and you..."

Blaine found himself trembling as Kurt reached the final chorus, and unsurprised when he felt Santana slide her hand into his. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Ok, I understand."

**Monday.**

_10:00 AM._

K: Can you meet me in the attorney lounge after the courthouse closes? Around 5:30?

B: ok.

At 5:25, Blaine keyed in to the attorney lounge to find Kurt already there, pacing in the middle of the room. He walked over to stand in front of him, itching to reach out to hug him, or just hold his hand, or just anything.

"Look, this can't..." Kurt started.

"Ever be anything, I know," Blaine finished.

"We're not just friends," Kurt admitted.

"We've never been just friends," Blaine agreed.

"I just have to... I have to walk away from this."

Blaine nodded gently and whispered, "I know," but continued to hold Kurt's gaze as the moment stretched out before them.

"One of us has to leave, Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt breathed out. And then, his hands were on Blaine's waist, and he was tugging Blaine into a hard, desperate kiss that quickly turned deeper, and Blaine's hands found their way up around Kurt's neck, running his fingers through thick hair, which he grasped, pulling tight as he squeezed his hands into fists, making Kurt pull back to gasp for breath before diving back in, kissing Blaine over and over, pulling him impossibly closer until their bodies were pressed hard together. Then their kisses grew softer, and gentler, and when they finally parted Kurt looked so very sad. Devastated.

"Will you be alright?" Blaine asked, stepping back a pace.

"It's just..." Kurt started.

"Painful, I know," Blaine finished, feeling his eyes begin to sting with held-back tears.

"So I-I'll, I guess, I'll..." Kurt stumbled.

"See you around?" Blaine offered.

Kurt sucked in a breath and straightened himself to full height, nodding once. And then Blaine turned, pushed open the heavy door, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**November. **_

**Sunday.**

B: hi kurt, just texting to let you know i'm in front of judge parker tomorrow.

K: Yeah, I know. It's ok.

B: santana's been swapping cases with me so i could give you some space, but since it's an appeal from a master's hearing that i litigated, and this is a nervous client, i really need to make the argument myself.

K: Thank you, Blaine. That's so sweet that you've been doing that, but it's really fine. We can't avoid each other forever.[[MORE]]

B: true.

K: And it'll be nice to see your face.  
K: It's been weeks.

B: it'll be four weeks tomorrow...  
B: i guess i don't need to tell you i miss you.

K: I miss you, too.

B: good.  
B: wait no, i didn't mean it like that!  
B: it's just...  
B: i'm glad you've thought about me.

K: I understand.  
K: And of course I have.

B: can i ask how you are?

K: I'm nervous.

B: why is that?

K: Because before, I moved forward with you emotionally into a place that can't develop.  
K: And now I'm in this netherworld of wanting something that I can't have, and not being comfortable with what we did have.  
K: And I'm pretty sensitive, even though I may read as tough.

B: i know.

K: But I don't want to pretend you don't exist, either.

B: well, i'm glad to hear that, at least. :) how about we just keep it simple? acknowledge each other in public, but not spend time together alone?

K: Ok. I can do that.

B: ok. see you tomorrow.

K: See you tomorrow.

**Monday.**

_8:55 AM._

Blaine was standing with his client outside the waiting room of Courtroom B, reminding her that she didn't have to speak today at all, unless the Judge directly asked her a question.

"I know you're nervous, but you really don't have to be. You did great testifying in front of the Master, and the father's argument is a loser. We can't ever predict exactly how a Judge will rule, but I'm very confident about our position. Now, it's just oral arguments, so we'll be standing the whole time, and it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes or so. Try to remember to stand up straight, keep your hands out of your pockets, and call the Judge either Your Honor or Judge Parker, not Ma'am. Ok?"

Blaine smiled encouragingly at his client's nervous nod, and added, "It'll be fine, honestly." He looked up when he heard the clack of high heels, and saw Judge Parker's secretary walking down the hall towards Courtroom B's chambers.

Blaine turned back to his client, "Judge Parker won't take the bench until 9:30 at the earliest, so just go on in and have a seat, and I'll be right back."

As his client pushed open the door to the waiting room, Blaine glanced inside and saw it was lousy with suits. It seemed like everyone had a lawyer this morning, which meant his case could be called as late as noon.

"Good morning, Counsel! Long time no see. They must be keeping you super, super busy over there," Sugar called out to Blaine in her thick South Philly accent while she fumbled in her purse for her keys.

"And a good morning to you too, Sugar," he replied.

"Come on in. Kurt should be here any minute."

Blaine felt his face flush realizing that the Judge and her staff had surely noticed he went from visiting Kurt in Chambers nearly every day to a full month of no appearances.

"Oh, I'm actually here for a case this morning," Blaine said. "Nervous client, so I'm going to sit and wait with her."

"Oh, I know the type. Do you want me to make sure you're the first case to be called?"

Blaine nodded, relieved, "That would be great, thanks. She's shaking like a leaf."

"Anything for you, Counsel."

Blaine smiled and scurried back to the waiting room, running through his argument in his head.

_9:35 AM._

"In conclusion, Your Honor, I respectfully submit to the Court that the appeal filed by Defendant's counsel, and argued before you this morning, is wholly without merit. As such, we request that Defendant's appeal be denied, and that the Master's recommendation be made a Final Order of this Court. Thank you, Your Honor."

"Thank you, Counsel. After hearing arguments from both sides, Defendant's appeal is denied, and the Master's recommendation is hereby made a Final Order of Court, effective the date of filing of the original Complaint for support. All parties are dismissed."

As the Judge looked down at her next case file, Blaine glanced over to Kurt, who had been standing by the door behind the Judge that led to Chambers. Seeing Kurt was barely suppressing a grin, Blaine winked. Kurt eyes widened considerably and he looked utterly scandalized.

"Have a great rest of the day, Your Honor," Blaine offered.

"You too, Counsel," Judge Parker replied.

Blaine nodded to Kurt and turned to lead his client out to the waiting room.

_12:00 PM. _

K: Nice job this morning, Counselor.

B: thanks.

K: You "respectfully submit" to the Court, ey? That's pretty old fashioned.

B: gentlemen always respectfully submit, didn't you know? it's only polite.

K: You're terrible! And you've got some serious chutzpah, winking at someone in a courtroom.

B: oh come on, the judge wasn't looking.

K: Blaine Anderson, you are the only person who could get away with that.

B: maybe. ;)

K: You're incorrigible.

K: Also, I hate that smarmy attorney. And love that you kicked his ass in less than five minutes.

B: i do what i can.  
B: hey, kurt?

K: Yes?

B: it was nice to see you.

K: You too.  
K: Do you maybe want to get lunch?

B: really?

K: Really.

B: of course i do.

_**December. **_

**Thursday.**

_9:45 PM. (Tavern On Camac) _

"I'm so glad you came out tonight!" Blaine shouted over the voices of dozens of people singing Roar along with the piano player. "I've been trying to get you here for weeks! You still haven't heard me sing."

"A travesty that will be corrected tonight!" Kurt shouted back.

As if on cue, the piano player stood up and said into his mic, "Ok, folks, it's time for me to take a little break, but I believe we've got a volunteer to take over for a few minutes. Blaine?"

Blaine smiled at a bemused Kurt, and then skipped over to take a seat at the piano. He started playing the opening chords and leaned into the mic.

"Let's keep the Katy Perry going, what do you think, guys?" There was a smattering of hoots and applause, and Blaine continued, "I'm going to slow this one down a bit, but I'm sure you'll be able to join right in with me for the chorus!"

"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on..."

Watching as Kurt recognized the song, Blaine was tickled by Kurt shaking his head and covering his mouth with both hands as if to hide his grin, but gosh did his smile reach right up to his eyes.

"My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back..."

**Monday.**

_6:00 PM._

Blaine closed his umbrella and shook off the snow as he and Santana arrived at the annual holiday gathering of Family Court Judges, their staffs, and the attorneys who frequented their courtrooms.

Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt since Thursday, and assumed he had been busy with Jack all weekend. He was bracing himself for having to interact with Jack tonight, actually, and was determined as ever to be a perfect gentleman.

Looking around for Kurt, he spotted Sugar waving at him with one hand and grabbing a glass of champagne off of a passing waiter's tray with the other.

"She is such an unbelievable ditz," Santana whispered.

"Be nice," Blaine whispered back, leading her over.

"Hi, Blaine! Hi, Santana! Get yourselves some drinks! I've had three already," Sugar said, giggling into her champagne.

"So, is Kurt here yet?" Blaine asked, trying to sound casual and knowing that he was failing miserably.

"Oh, haven't you talked to him?" Sugar asked, slurring just a little bit, "He didn't come in today. He and Jack broke up, and Judge P said he should just take a few days off, ya know? He said he'll be in tomorrow anyway, but, pffft not likely; we're supposed to get like 10 inches!"

Blaine was shocked. He stood stock-still in the middle of the party, bowled over by this news.

He pulled out his phone, double-checking even though he knew he had no messages or missed calls, and when he felt Santana bump into him, he stared dumbly at her.

Santana leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Stop thinking so much. Go, Blaine."

He nodded dazedly, and turned towards the doors. "Good luck," she called after him as he rushed out to the street, making his way to his car.

Kurt didn't answer until the sixth ring.

"Sugar's got a big mouth," Kurt said, resignedly.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Do you want me to come over to your place?"

"No, no. I don't even want to be here. I was thinking of going to my Dad's, but I'm feeling... I don't know. I just don't think it's a great idea for me to drive. And I certainly don't want him driving here to get me in this weather."

"I could drive you there."

"No, I don't want you driving in the snow either."

"Well, I have to drive home anyway, silly. Why don't you let me pick you up and take you to my house? I can make up the guest room for you. Don't say no, just please, let me be here for you, Kurt. I insist."

"Ok," he said, sounding small and far away.

"We might get snowed in tomorrow."

"I know, it's ok."

"Ok. Pack a bag, and I'll text you when I'm outside your place."

Despite the circumstances, the half hour ride home was just beautiful. The snow was falling light and fluffy; Boathouse Row was lit up bright, and Christmas music was playing quietly on the radio. When Kurt had gotten in the car, Blaine had made sure it was warm enough for him, but they hadn't spoken a word since. Every once in a while Blaine glanced over to check on Kurt, but he seemed to be ok. He didn't look particularly upset, just pensive. When they reached Chestnut Hill, Blaine decided to drive up Germantown Avenue instead of taking the back way. It was Stag & Doe night, which meant the shops were open late for holiday shoppers. There was a live band playing on one corner, and even a Santa Claus giving out candy canes. All of the street lamps had thick red ribbon wrapping up and around them, ending in big red bows right below each light. Blaine smiled when he noticed Kurt was admiring the scene outside the window.

"It's lovely, Blaine," Kurt spoke softly, "I've never been up here at night."

"Would you like to get some hot chocolate and take a little walk on the Avenue before we head to my place?"

"I would love that," he said, with a small smile, and then, "Blaine? Thank you for coming to get me."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"Well, you're welcome, then," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as he pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. He turned to him, serious, and said, "Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you. I want to be a good friend to you, so please, just tell me if there's anything I can do."

"I care about you too, Blaine. You're really special to me. And I know... I mean, I think, that you want to be with me. And, I think I want that, too. But it might be a while before I'm ready."

"Of course. I don't expect anything from you but friendship. Honestly, I just want to be here for you. I need to be. And as far as wanting to be with you? If you're asking me to wait for you, Kurt, I will wait for you for as long as you need me to." In his head he thought, "I will wait for you forever."

**Tuesday.**

_8:00 AM. _

Blaine turned off the alarm on his phone, climbed out of bed, and peered through his bedroom window curtains to find a sea of white. He checked the City of Philadelphia website and, sure enough, everything was shut down from the storm.

He tiptoed downstairs and found Kurt still asleep on the couch. Blaine had left him there last night when Kurt dozed off after their intense conversation, not having had the heart to wake him up to send him up to the guest room. Blaine moved quietly to the kitchen to start the coffee, thinking about everything Kurt had said last night.

Kurt had spent the past weekend with his dad, it turns out, not Jack, and by the time he'd gone home on Sunday evening, he was ready to end his marriage. His conversation with Jack had actually gone quite smoothly. No tears were shed. Kurt told him that he hadn't been happy for a long time, and that he didn't think he was happy either. Jack conceded to this, and then they'd talked about how they'd grown apart, and that even though they had been in love once, that had long passed. Now they were more roommates than lovers, or even friends.

It had been over a year and a half, Kurt confessed to Blaine, since they'd had sex, and even then, for several years prior it had only ever been inebriated encounters. Jack admitted during their talk that he had always resented rearranging his entire life for Kurt to live closer to his dad, when he really never wanted to leave New York City. Then he had packed a bag and told Kurt he would stay in a hotel for the week, and they could start figuring out what to do about separating their assets after they had some time apart to think about it separately. It was all very matter-of-fact and businesslike.

Kurt being upset, it turned out, was all centered around beating himself up for staying in an unhappy marriage for so long, and also feeling a bit sad that he doesn't feel sad about his marriage of six years ending. Blaine hadn't said much all night, but he did tell Kurt that he thought he was really brave for standing up for his own happiness. He also told him how his own parents had stayed in their unhappy marriage until Blaine went off to college, and how he thought that his childhood would've been happier if they had just split up earlier. At that point Kurt had started to cry, and when Blaine asked what was going on, he said, "I've always wanted children, but now I'm so glad Jack didn't."

Kurt had dissolved into sobs, and Blaine had hugged him close and said, "It's never too late." Soon after, Kurt had fallen asleep, and Blaine had tucked a blanket up around him and gone up to his room.

Blaine was halfway through the Philadelphia Inquirer when Kurt stirred, blinking his eyes and yawning adorably.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Coffee?" Blaine offered.

After the two of them feasted on the blueberry pancakes that they had made together, they went out to the garage for a pair of shovels. Blaine tried to convince Kurt to stay inside and relax, but he said he wanted to get up and do something.

"Ok, but I'm going to shovel my neighbor Evelyn's driveway and walk, too, so don't feel like you have to stick it out with me the entire time! She turns 87 next month, and I doubt her granddaughter will be able to get here to help her today."

"That's really sweet, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged and handed Kurt a pair of warm gloves.

Halfway through digging out Evelyn's car, she popped her head out of her front door.

"Blainey Bear! Take a break from all that shoveling, and come on in with your handsome friend for some hot apple cider."

If his face wasn't already bright red from the cold, it sure was after his childhood nickname was revealed.

"I inherited my house from my grandmother," Blaine explained as they walked up the freshly shoveled path. "She and Evie were really close, so I spent a lot of time with her growing up. Oh, and, fair warning about the cider – she does not hold back on the rum."

Once inside, Evelyn settled the boys down in her living room with mugs of cider and a plate of homemade ginger snaps.

"So, this is the famous Kurt, eh? Well, darling, I thought you were exaggerating when you said he was stunning, but you were quite right."

"Oh my god, Evie, why do I tell you anything?" Blaine groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Kurt giggled and offered, "Well, I'm very flattered, Miss Evelyn. What else did Blaine say about me?"

"Call me Evie, dear. And I've heard enough to know that I simply must hear this singing voice of yours! You will give us a song now Kurt, won't you? Indulge an old lady."

"Only if Blaine will join me," Kurt said, turning to him and raising an eyebrow in question.

"I know just the song," Blaine said, walking over to sit at the piano. He started playing, and soon Kurt's voice rang out, "I really can't stay..." "But baby, it's cold outside."

_4:00 PM._

Blaine was pleased to see Kurt and Evie hit it off famously, but once she started pulling out photo albums to show pictures of Blaine as a little boy, Blaine snuck out to finish the shoveling.

Now they were both showered and in sweats, and Blaine suggested a nap. "My bed's the most comfortable; why don't I set up a movie for you in there, and I'll take a nap in the guest room?

"I'm not sleepy, just tired, and I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. Why don't we just watch one together? I looked through your DVDs while you were in the shower, and there's one I love that I haven't seen since college... Moulin Rouge?"

Blaine grinned broadly, "My favorite."

They started out sitting side-by-side on propped up pillows against the headboard, but during the course of the movie, Blaine had shifted so close that he was a bit in front of Kurt, leaning back against him with Kurt's head hooked over his shoulder.

As Christian and Satine sang the reprise, Blaine rubbed at his teary eyes.

"Blaine, I..."

When Kurt didn't finish, Blaine slowly twisted around in his arms, putting their faces inches apart.

"You what?"

Kurt furrowed his brow, looking very serious, so Blaine turned fully around and settled on his knees, kneeling in front of Kurt and taking his hands. He asked again, "What is it?"

"Blaine, I – I love you. I'm quite in love with you, actually. I've been trying not to be; I know it's supposed to be too soon, but I can't help it."

"Me too; I can't help it either. I love you, too. I've been lovesick miserable over you, Kurt." His mind momentarily flashed to angsty stream-of-consciousness poetry he'd scribbled out one sleepless night.

"I know it's fast, but I – I feel like I've been waiting for you forever. And I don't want to wait anymore."

"Oh, thank goodness." Blaine breathed out his relief and surged forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt and hugging him close. Kurt returned the hug fiercely for a moment, and then grabbed hold of Blaine's hair, tugging gently until they separated enough that he could press their mouths together.

Blaine sighed happily against Kurt's lips, his hands finding hips and squeezing tight, eliciting a gasp as he pulled him closer. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and then trailed nails down his neck, sending shivers all the way down his body right through his toes. Blaine pulled away to kiss down Kurt's neck, and buried himself there, awash in the scents of his own shampoo and body wash and Kurt.

Blaine leaned back, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek, and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kurt looked gorgeous, disheveled, and openly joyful as he nodded. "I want you. I am completely sure. Are you?" Blaine smiled and nodded before he moved back in and reattached their lips while reaching behind Kurt to sweep away some of the pillows and gently press him down on his back.

Once Kurt was laid out before him, Blaine leaned over and sealed their mouths together once again, suckling at the tongue thrust into his mouth. He slid his hand down under Kurt's pajama pants, cupping him through his boxer briefs. Kurt moaned, pushing himself against Blaine's hand and reaching for the hem of Blaine's shirt, tugging until Blaine sat up and impatiently pulled it over his head.

As he was pulling off his shirt, Kurt wiggled out of his underwear and pajama pants and pulled his own shirt off, revealing gorgeous, pale, smooth skin, and a light dusting of hair on his belly leading down to where he was swollen thick and hard. Seeing this, Blaine wasted no time divesting himself of the rest of his clothes, and just as soon as he was naked, Kurt reached for Blaine's hands and tugged him back down onto the bed, guiding him onto his back and settling on top of him.

Blaine was edging on painfully hard already, and Kurt's solid weight on top of him soothed the ache a bit. Blaine was too far gone to concentrate on kissing Kurt, and before he knew what was happening, Kurt had moved down his body, sucking marks into the skin of his neck, his chest, and his belly, where Blaine was usually ticklish, but was now just aching.

"Fuck, Blaine, you're so gorgeous," Kurt breathed out, "Perfect," and then he sank his mouth down over his cock.

Blaine groaned, long and loud. He reached down and latched onto Kurt's shoulders, holding tight as Kurt sucked him softly. Blaine was breathing heavily, muscles all through his body fluttering involuntarily as Kurt ran his lips up and down Blaine's cock, sucking kisses on every inch of him before fully sinking back down around him, deeper than before. Blaine threw his arms up over his head as Kurt held his cock in his throat, swallowing. When Kurt pulled back and flicked his tongue over the tip, Blaine gasped and his hips arched up, and then Kurt returned to sucking, deeper and faster.

"Wait," Blaine gasped, "Don't want to come yet. Please. Fuck me. I want to come while you fuck me."

"Lube and condoms?"

"That drawer there," Blaine said, pointing, and then, "Kurt, are you clean?"

"Yes, no doubt," Kurt answered, rolling over to grab supplies and then returning to Blaine's side.

"I am, too. I want... If you want to Kurt, I want..."

"You want me to fuck you, bare?"

Blaine whimpered and nodded surely.

"Say it, Blaine. Tell me what you want."

"I want... I – I want you to come inside of me."

"Yes," Kurt growled, "I want that, too."

Locking eyes with Kurt, Blaine lifted his knees and shamelessly spread his legs for Kurt to move between them. Kurt drizzled lube out over his fingers before settling over Blaine's body, holding himself up with one hand and reaching between Blaine's legs, running his slippery fingers between his cheeks. Kurt kissed him, licking across his lips, sucking them into his mouth while stroking his hole with two fingers in slow, tight circles. Blaine felt his entire body clench and then relax fully until Kurt was able to slip both fingertips inside with no resistance.

"That's right, just like that. Stay open for me," Kurt tenderly commanded as he pressed his fingers in deeper, kissing down Blaine's neck before latching on, biting hard as he pushed his fingers all the way inside, and then soothing over the skin with his tongue before sucking hard on the same spot.

"More, please more," Blaine begged, and Kurt complied, adding a finger and working them slowly, pushing them in hard and dragging them out slow as Blaine scrabbled at Kurt's biceps, digging in his fingertips hard enough to bruise.

Blaine grabbed for the bottle of lube and flicked open the cap. "Now, Kurt. Please, I need you inside me, now."

Kurt leaned back on his knees and held out his palm for Blaine, who squeezed out a good amount. Blaine stilled, concentrating on breathing steadily as Kurt coated himself, and then moved forward, pressing against him. Blaine took a deep breath, and as he breathed out, he felt himself open as Kurt inched inside him.

Blaine's eyes rolled back with pleasure as Kurt moved agonizingly slowly, pausing now and again to let Blaine get used to the stretch. Soon Kurt was fully buried inside of him, and Blaine lifted his legs and wrapped them around his torso, crossing his ankles behind him and pulling him in, encouraging him to grind into him deeper.

"You're so good, sweetheart. Taking me so well." Kurt said, and Blaine preened at the pet name. "So perfect; that's it."

Kurt pulled out slowly, and Blaine clenched on his thick cock as it dragged out, and then filled him back up. "You're so b-big, oh god." Kurt was slowly and steadily fucking him now, and Blaine sucked in breath through clenched teeth, digging his nails into Kurt's back. Kurt kept whispering encouragement, praising him steadily, and Blaine's breathing turned to panting as Kurt fucked him a little faster.

Blaine faintly heard himself begging for more, harder, faster, and then Kurt reached up, placing his hands on Blaine's arms and holding him down into the mattress, beginning to fuck him ferociously.

"P-please t-touch me," Blaine babbled, "Kurt, I – I need..."

"Shh, I've got you, baby." Kurt slid a hand between them to grasp his cock, and Blaine's entire body convulsed in pleasure, straining and twisting.

"C – come inside me, Kurt, on god. Please. Make me yours."

Kurt pushed in deep and held there, letting go inside his body, stroking him one, two, three times before Blaine cried out, spilling over his stomach and Kurt's hand.

Shaking and panting as Kurt pulled out and curled up next to him, Blaine turned into his arms and kissed him gently. Pulling back, Blaine saw his own feelings reflected back at him in Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too."

"Be mine?"

"I always have been."

**EPILOGUE:**

**_Two Years Later..._**

Blaine set down the enormous box at the top of the stairs, taking a moment to catch his breath and wipe his sweaty brow.

"Kurt, honey, I'm home," he called out, "I don't know what Dad and Carole sent us, but it's wicked heavy."

"Stunning. The sound of him; his voice; the way he speaks," Kurt's bright voice filtered out into the hallway from the door ahead.

"What? You on the phone, babe?" Blaine heaved the box up into his arms again and walked towards the back room.

"The look of him; the way he holds himself; his gait. The feel of him; his hand on my hand; my hands in his hair; his breath on my cheek."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes grew wide.

"The scent of him; his _Play_."

Blaine set the package down.

Kurt sidled into the hallway with a moleskine opened in his hands, reading, "To taste him! To never taste is madness. How this last sense aches; screams; rages too join the rest. While he takes his leave of me."

He turned the page and went on, "This thing between us, connecting us. This doesn't happen every day. It's rare, and precious, and we must pay attention to it. Hold fast to it; trust in it. Else swallow down the burning grief; the loss of what could be; what is. None can stop this heartache coming; waves crashing against the shore. Let them wash through me. Keep moving so I don't drown. I can't tread water forever."

Kurt held the notebook out to a flushed Blaine, who took it with an embarrassed smile, and flipped a few pages further, clearing his throat and reading, "I know he's frightened. I long to tell him just to listen; hear me; know this. I'll wrap my arms and legs around you; I'll be your life jacket; I'll keep you safe. Afloat. Trust me. Dive. Dive with me, I'll say. Take my hand. And when, or if, you do, we will live."

"It stops there," Kurt said. "The rest of the pages are empty. How come?"

"Why do you think, sweetheart?"

Kurt's grinned from ear to ear. "Okay, come on, my brave little poet. Let's go finish clearing out the last of the office before we start bringing in the baby gifts," he said, gesturing to the pile of presents in the hallway from the shower this morning.

Blaine held out his hand, and when Kurt took it, he pulled him close for a sweet kiss before moving with him, hand-in-hand, towards the nursery and their future.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi folks! I just wanted to thank you all for your awesome comments & kudos, and let you know that this story is now _illustrated_ on my tumblr page. (**jenndesq**) Let me know what you think! This site won't let me post a link here, but you just go to ** jenndesq dot tumblr dot com slash tagged slash lgpo **


End file.
